Bao-Dur
Bao-Dur was a tech pianist who single-handedly ended the Mandawhorian Wars by activating the Mass POWN Generator. Years after, he joined the Exile in her unique quest and traveled around the Galaxy, only to be left on board of the Ethan Hawk by the player, because he was useless and lazy anyway. Or was he? Biography Early in life Bao-Dur was a Zabrak born on Iridonia to parents who lived their lives like rich senators. Already at a young age, they made Bao-Dur part of it. Driven by their urge to get credits, they quickly educated their son in the ways of politics and money. Bao-Dur however, didn't like the talking, manipulation and sneaking. He preferred a more glamorous career. Using his already developing tech abilities and the influence of his parents, he managed to get a job at the firm Droids & co. Quickly ascending through their ranks, he became well known for his work on shields and generators. His first completed specimen in that project was a remote that kept following him around. Bao-Dur originally ignored his to be sold flying object, thereby creating the remote's inferiority complex. Only when the remote managed to help him out with repairs and could activate news terminals from a distance, the Zabrak accepted its presence. Then, being the cheapest, Droids & co managed to get hold of a huge order placed by none other than the Dark Lord Revan. For a not so huge amount of credits, they had to build a Mass PWN Generator on the planet Malachor V. The location was picked by Revan, to see the end of the Mandalorian Wars. For this job at the front side of the war, they chose their laziest, but best Tech Specialist: Bao-Dur. Malachor V, first visit Bao-Dur, who thought he would never have to risk his skin in battle, was sent to the new and secret Republic base at Malachor V. To survive among the disloyal Republic forces, he taught himself how to handle melee weapons and blasters. This came in handy when he came across a building on the surface of Malachor V. He had heard of an academy on the surface, but never actually believed it since those rumors were rare. Upon entering, he was attacked by some of his colleagues. Feeling his own rage increasing as well, he struck them down. When returning, he decided not to mention it to anyone, but swore this wouldn't be his last meeting with the Dark Side. While working his supplies came directly from Droids & co, but his orders from above. One day, halfway during the finishing stage of his project, he met his commander, the General. She'd (definitely a she, what did you expect?) become curious about this project Revan had been overseeing and decided to see for herself what it was. Bao-Dur didn't need that much persuasion to gain her respect when he explained it would use the planet's gravitation to destroy every ship on or around the planet. When the Mass PWN Generator was finished, he looked after the General's ships as well. There was still the matter of payment though. The Republic was bankrupt and even if Revan had wanted, he couldn't pay Droids & co. Bao-Dur, realizing the Mass PWN Generator was his best piece of work, he would never get the honor he deserved. As soon as Revan's army had engaged the Mandalorian fleet, Bao-Dur had to chose between disarming his own creation and returning to his job with nothing at all, and activating the Mass PWN Generator before Revan could escape. Thereby taking revenge. He chose to do the latter and threatened to activate the generator before Revan got his fleet out of the way. Again Revan refused to pay the cost, and commanded Bao-Dur to stop. The soon-to-be Exile agreed with Revan and gave Bao-Dur a slide nod to tell him to yield. However, Bao-Dur interpreted this to be a sign of the General's approval and hit the activation switch, resulting in mass destruction of both fleets. Thus ending the Mandalorian Wars. Telos Partly due to Bao-Dur's refusal to obey, Droids & Co never got any credits from the Republic, and declared themselves bankrupt. Bao-Dur quit before they could fire him and traveled the Galaxy with a new goal in mind. Never forgetting the feeling of so many people and other creatures dying by his hands, and finally realizing the power of battle, death and the Dark Side, he decided to do it again. Remembering the Republic was the reason Revan never paid his boss, he chose Telos as the next location for the Mass PWN Generator. He would disguise it as a restoration project and secretly begin the destruction of the Republic. Somewhere around this time, his left arm stopped functioning correctly. Whenever he was holding something, like his hydrospanner, he kept dropping it. Still unconfirmed, it may have been a leftover from the battle. When enraged after he had dropped it again, Bao-Dur figured he'd get a new one, and created the shield breaker to replace his wounded limb. When others asked him about it, he often told them the truth, but no one ever believed him. A few years after the events at Malachor V, Bao-Dur got into trouble with the mercenaries on Telos when they were hired to prevent him from stealing more parts for the Mass PWN Generator. So when he saw a ship fly into a tree due to very bad piloting, he decided to scavenge it before the mercs could stop him. He searched the ship for parts, until he suddenly recognized one of the bodies. It was his beloved General, who so humbly allowed him to activate the Mass PWN Generator. Careful not to attract the attention of the wild cannoks, he carried her and her minions outside the ship. When they recovered he poured them some jawa juice, and together they sat around a small camp fire. But before they had finished sharing their life stories, they were interrupted by some mercs who had finally noticed the crash. Before Kreia and Atton had jumped to their feet, Bao-Dur and the Exile had already taken care of the intruders. Surprised by his abilities, she asked Bao-Dur to come along. He first refused, but then realized she could be the master to teach him everything about revenge. This revelation changed his life forever. Completely letting go of his plans with the second Mass PWN Generator, he guided the Exile and her minions to an underground base where he knew a shuttle was kept. Using his shield breaker to gain access when shields blocked their path, he earned the Exile's respect, but the jealousy of her minions as well. As soon as they got on board and went straight to the polar region, Kreia took revenge and knocked him unconscious. He remained in this state even when Atton managed to crash again, when being captured by some Jedi wannabes, and later still, when Atton and Kreia schemed some more revenge on him. As a matter of fact, he only awoke upon the Exile's arrival. Obeying her every command, he prepared the newly discovered Ebon Hawk for take-off and retired into one of the storage rooms, where he hid some small but essential parts of the Mass PWN Generator. Journey with the Ebon Hawk Once the Ebon Hawk had left Telos, Bao-Dur distanced himself from the Exile's other minions. Not because Kreia bullied him by saying he was a pointy headed bloke Shamelessly taken from Kreia#Jedi Exile, or because Atton kept interrupting him with questions about the Exile's true gender, but because he secretly continued to work on the improved Mass PWN Generator, under the pretext of repairing the ship. Which he actually let the T3 unit do. As the Ebon Hawk traveled through the Galaxy, with some more crashes here and there, Bao-Dur impressed the Exile even more. Much to his own delight, she decided to train him in the ways of the Force. When he didn't accompany her, or wasn't working on his secret project, he worked as hard as he could to improve his skills. Hitting Mandalore from behind while standing in front of him and bullying Atton by stealing his Pazaak cards, were only some of his favorite tricks. It didn't take long before the rumors about his evilness began to spread. Multiple travelers on board of the Ebon Hawk tried to avenge themselves, but the Exile was always on his side. He provided tech support whenever needed and followed her without question. This remained so until Mandalore called upon her to support Queen Talia. Left behind on Dxun to explore the tomb of Freedon Nadd, he found there was more to the Force than his master would ever teach him. When called upon again to aid in the battle of Telos, a plan to go on a solo tour was being formed. Going solo When the battle of Telos reached its end, the Exile and some of her minions decided to board the Ravager, flagship of the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. Bao-Dur was one of many left behind, and realized where the exile would go afterwards. Sensing opportunity, he commanded his remote to board the Ebon Hawk. When the ship reached Malachor V, his remote had to be ready to reactivate the Mass PWN Generator. It was hard to say good-bye to his loyal remote, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Not to aid the Exile, but to destroy her alongside the Sith in the academy. Then, with his master gone and no one to stop him, Galactic domination was only one of many opportunities. At first, it didn't look difficult to escape Telos in the chaos from the aftermath of the battle. Bao-Dur was able to seize a ship and set course for Malachor V to see the outcome. Before he would continue his quest, he had to be sure all threats were annihilated. That was going to be his moment, his moment of glory. The betrayal of his master. Afterwards, he would create his own army of droids to conquer the Galaxy. He could already hear the footsteps of a marching battle droid resounding within the ship… Whether he ever saw HK-47, or was able to resist the agony and pain remains a mystery. Even Kreia couldn't see his fate, whether he was dead or alive, or what had become of him if he had survived. He had simply disappeared into the depth of space, when his ship jumped into hyperspace. Until this very day, there are rumors among space pirates, bounty hunters, smugglers and common criminals, about the Flying Dutchman. A ghost ship that had survived the battle of Telos, with a crew that existed merely of ancient droids, under the command of an ancient Sith. Always on the lookout for death and devastation, it only arrived at places or battles that were doomed. So it became an omen of death. Personality and traits Bao-Dur was a quiet Zabrak, mostly turned inwards and hardly ever noticed. Though very lazy at young age, he quickly discovered how to use his talents with technology. His most notable creations include the Mass PWN Generator and his remote, that needed only a voice command to activate news terminals. He preferred to distance himself from everyone who fell into the category meatbag. The only companions he had were the droids and sometimes the Exile. The latter he adored. When traveling with her, he developed into a Sith Warrior, who wasn't afraid to enter battle. Emotionless, the idea of killing never frightened him. Behind the scenes The character Bao-Dur was based on Hannibal Lecter and the two shared many similarities. #They both spoke with an emotionless monotone voice. #They both chopped off their own hand/arm. #They were both trained by a ninja chick. #They both had a weakness for a female with authority. #They both were cannibals.why the hell do you think he traveled with only a remote for so long? #They both suffered mental trauma from a warMandalorian Wars Notes and references Category:Horny people Category:Iridonians Category:Minions of the Jedi Exile Category:People who have lost limbs Category:Sith Category:Dead people